


Nightmares

by xxThanks_Petexx (TwentyOneChemicalFallingPilotsAtTheDisco)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneChemicalFallingPilotsAtTheDisco/pseuds/xxThanks_Petexx
Summary: Phil has a nightmare, he goes to Dan for comfort. This is literally just some dumb fluff lmao





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic ever >_< plz be nice lol  
> I've been writing for years but this is the first time I've gotten the guts to post rip  
> Hope you all enjoy (if anyone will actually read this dumb fluff O_O)  
> xoxo ~B

Dan is sleeping cosily in his bed, when all of the sudden Phil runs in crying and wakes him up. "Phil what's wrong? Are you okay?" He says worriedly, albeit groggily, while hugging Phil tightly. Phil could barely speak. He seemed very startled.  
"I had a nightmare." Dan saw tears rolling down his cheeks and his heart dropped.  
"What happened?" Phil seemed really shaken, it must've been serious.  
"I-you...please promise you'll never leave me." Phil sobbed into Dan's duvet that was wrapped around his chest. Dan was conflicted, he didn't know what Phil meant, their relationship was merely platonic, no matter whether Dan wanted more, he would never voice his feelings to the older. The older that was currently sobbing into his chest and begging him to never leave him. This was all very much to process at, glancing blearily at his clock, 3:26 in the morning.  
"Shhh, it's all okay, I'm not going anywhere." Dan muttered truthfully to the man, holding him just a little tighter, he wasn't an idiot and he'd take what affection he could.  
"I'm sorry," Phil said taken aback as he realized what he was doing and where he was, he pulled back and Dan couldn't help but miss his warm weight.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, I don't ever want you to be upset." Dan replied, blaming the early hour for the almost not platonic-appropriate comment, "Will you please tell me what it was about, so I can help you?" He asked, desperately wanting to reach out and brush a stray bit of hair from Phil's face.  
"You left. I didn't know why. I didn't know where. I couldn't find you, you didn't even leave a note. I just came back to the flat one day and your room was empty. I didn't know what to do. It was terrifying. I thought I'd lost you." Phil's words settled heavily in the silent room, Dan didn't know how to respond. How is one supposed to respond to that? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here it was just a stupid nightmare and I'm acting like a child." Phil said after a pause, Dan sat up quickly as Phil stood to leave, he didn't know what he was doing or why really. He grabbed Phil's wrist,  
"Stop saying sorry, everyone gets nightmares sometimes. I promise I won't ever leave, unless you want me to of course. If you're still upset you could stay, here, ya know, only if you wanted to." Dan's voice started rushed but became more insecure as he offered to let Phil stay, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.  
"I-that's- I would never want you to leave." Phil was quick to make sure Dan knew he didn't want to make his nightmare reality. "Also I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable by staying or whatever..." He looked down to where Dan's fingers were wrapped around his wrist. Dan was tired of this back and forth,  
"Just lay down you twit." He sighed before laying back into his pillows and lifting the duvet for Phil to join him. Phil hesitated for a moment before slipping under the covers, he was going to face away from Dan but decided against it at the last moment. Looking into Dan's pretty coffee colored eyes had reminded him of the pain and fear of losing Dan in his dream, with that awful feeling settled in his stomach he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Dan's torso. He buried his face in the crook of Dan's neck and felt Dan tense, Phil worried that he'd gone too far. He sighed in relief when Dan's arm draped over his side. Dan huffed quietly as he held Phil to him. He felt a dampness on his neck and realized that Phil was crying again. "Oh Phil," Dan muttered wrapping his arms around Phil in an awkward hug, right hand carding through his dark hair, and left holding him close around his middle. "Hush, I'm here." He whispered soothingly, dragging his fingers up and down Phil's back, the soft material of his sleep shirt brushing against Dan's fingertips. Phil sniffled,  
"Dan I," he started but faltered, he inhaled shakily. "Dan I think- I think I'm in love with you." Phil sobbed out after a moment's pause. Dan's heart stopped, there was no way, it wasn't this easy. He couldn't breathe. Phil cried harder when Dan didn't respond, fearing that he had ruined everything. Phil's whimpers so close to Dan's ear startled him.  
"Phil, look at me," Dan whispered, threading his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Phil's neck. Dan locked eyes with Phil, the dark haired boy's icy blue eyes were red and his eyelashes were damp, his entire face was red and splotchy from crying. Dan thought he was the most beautiful human to have ever existed. He kissed him. Slow and deep, they pulled away for air after a moment. "I have been waiting so long for this," Dan gasped lightly, "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Iloveyou!" Once he started he couldn't stop, those three words had been bottled up inside him for so long. He repeated it over and over, dotting little kisses on Phil's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Phil couldn't stop giggling, his tongue poking out slightly between his teeth. Dan twined his fingers with Phil's and kissed his knuckles. Phil's other hand rested on Dan's cheek, his brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "You're beautiful," Dan whispered, leaning into Phil's hand, the older blushed at the compliment.  
"Bloody hell! It's nearly four in the morning." Phil exclaimed after catching sight of Dan's clock over the younger boy's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I know," Dan chortled at Phil's outburst. "But ya know, I'm starting to think it's not a bad time of day for love confessions." He teased, giving Phil another loving kiss on the lips before snuggling down into his duvet, pulling the older with him. Phil rearranged himself into a comfortable position, his head laying on Dan's chest and arms wrapped around his sides. "I love you Spork," Dan whispered, pressing a kiss into Phil's hair and holding Phil tightly to him. Phil hummed contentedly, and right before drifting off to Dan's gentle breathing whispered,  
"I love you Bear."

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Ao3 formatting is weird so bear with me if this looks weird thnx   
> xoxo ~B


End file.
